Pigman Essay
by DancingQueenYandS
Summary: I did an essay for the book the "Pigman" By: Paul Zindel. I hope you like the conflict of growing up.


**Growing Up with **_**the Pigman**_

Parents are there to shape you into a mature adult, but what if your parents aren't there to help you grow up? Life is relentless and growing up is an immense part of it. What if your parents aren't the most appealing people in the whole world? Growing up is one of the most important things in life, that can get you through. It's hard to believe that some people can be so naïve. John and Lorraine come to overcome their parents when it comes to growing up. John and Lorraine have grown in the novel, _The Pigman, _because their parents weren't very good parents, Mr. Pignati taught them about life, and they helped each other grow.

As we learned more about John and Lorraine parents, we found that they were not very good people. John's parents don't care that he drinks and smokes, even after his father was getting sick from alcohol. "Now it was just the way I said, 'Yeah' that set him off." John talked about how his parents only thought about his mistakes. He was trying to get attention in the only way he knew how. By getting in trouble, he got attention. "Every time he says that he says that, I get sick to my stomach because I know it's true." John explained he was always having arguments with his father about him working at the exchange. John wanted to be an actor. His father thought it was a joke for him to become an actor. Parents should support their children with whatever their dreams are. If a child wants to become a famous baseball player you should help them reach that dream and push them to what they want to be, not to something that could make them unhappy.

Lorraine's mom was not any better of a parent. Lorraine's mom had a problem with men, and doesn't want Lorraine to ever see or have men look at her. She is too over protective in a way and doesn't know boundaries. "Actually, I think her problems are so deep-rooted, she'd need three years of intensive psychoanalysis." Mrs. Jensen lost her husband and hates him for the affair he had while she was pregnant with Lorraine. "But now I understand her a little. I think the only man she really hates is my father-even though he's dead." She takes out her anger on Lorraine and her patients who she steals from. Stealing from people who pay you, is not the best example to place on your children. Children should learn from their own mistakes, and if they choose to, learn from other's mistakes.

The second example is that Mr. Pignati helped John and Lorraine to take risks and have fun in life, because you never know when something horrible might happen. He told them that to grow old alone is depressing. Find someone to talk to, and do things, to make life less lonely. Mr. Pignati was a kind, and caring man who didn't think much of himself. He wanted to help other people. "You'd have thought he was a guest in a hotel the way he looked, with this breakfast tray in front of him on a weird looking bed table." From reading _the Pigman _you could tell he was a very optimistic person. Mr. Pignati made the best out of the life he had left. He taught them they had to take responsibility in their lives, but they didn't realize that until he had passed on. Mr. Pignati taught them that everyone builds their own cages and they have to live with how it comes out. You have to live with your mistakes and have to live the rest of the life of how you grow.

The third and final example of John and Lorraine growing up is that they taught them selves the most. John had the most realization in the last chapter when he said, "What did she want from me-to tell the truth all the time? To run around saying it didn't' matter that I have to live in a world where you can grow and old and be alone and have to get down on your knees and beg for friends?" This shows how much he grew in _the Pigman._ John went from the immature smoker and alcoholic to a mature, sensible adult, even though he was only a teenager. John was helped by Lorraine by showing him that it was their fault that Mr. Pignati died. She made him realize it had always been his fault. It was hard for John to understand that it was not Mr. Pignati's fault that he had died. It took responsibility with they got together.

Lorraine grew with the fact that she loved John. If she would not have known that she loved him, she would not have helped him. She did need John though. If he was not there, she would have never become the person she was. Lorraine would have given up, and she would have to reason to keep living. She would have had no fun or excitement. "I hated him more for being drunk when I needed him." Lorraine and John both learned the most from each other.

John and Lorraine grew from their parents, Mr. Pignati's wonderful influence, and the most from each other. It's hard to learn responsibility, integrity, and love, from people who barely know it themselves. Growing up is the most important thing to happen to a person in their life. One day every one has that eye opener, where everything makes sense. Growing up is difficult, but everything happens for a reason and we can all endure until the end.


End file.
